


Tug

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [14]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Breast Worship, Day 13, Don't copy to another site, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, Laughter During Sex, Oral Sex, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: The first time they have sex, Carol doesn’t know how to tell Maria just how much she wants her best friend to grasp hold of her hair and pull. They’re pretty clumsy at the whole thing, snickering and fumbling at each other through their clothes, failing to keep up a rhythm.





	Tug

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: Carol Danvers / Maria Rambeau (Hair Pulling + Laughter, Tickling, Breast Worship)
> 
> A story formed of three double drabbles and one triple (200 x 3 + 300; although AO3 is claiming 6 words don't exist :/).

It starts when they’re young and stupid, messing around, elbowing each other over the pinball machine. Carol’s crowing gleefully about something or other and Maria, playfully chiding, tugs her hair.

“Oh –” Carol doesn’t quite manage to wipe her reaction off her face in time.

“'Oh'?” Maria peers at her with tipsy concern, “You telling me that hurt you? Cause I’ll apologise if it did.”

“No, no, it didn’t hurt,” Swigging her beer, Carol steps back into the path of some asshole, who promptly decides to sleazily flirt with her. Informing him of the error of his ways proves satisfying, but Carol still feels a phantom tingle on her scalp long into the night.

It becomes a bit of a thing after that.

“Hey Carol,” Maria will give a lock of Carol’s hair a little tug to get attention, or she’ll run her fingers over Carol’s head before digging them in firmly in a brief massage.

“Hey Maria,” It’s a struggle for Carol to keep her voice even, the longing for her best friend to tighten her grip and pull thick and heady in her throat.

She catches herself touching Maria more often in return, lingering, her breath coming fast.

Maria ducks into Carol’s little box of a hostel room – they’re on leave and so Carol decided they would climb as far and high into the mountains as they could. Maria had grumbled good-naturedly, but had been just as eager as Carol to shoulder her backpack, rambling on happily about every little thing they saw during the first day’s trek.

“My room smells,” She wrinkles her nose as Carol throws her t-shirt playfully at her, and makes herself at home on Carol’s narrow bed, “But it’s still better than the dorms.”

“You appear to be dorming with me,” Carol doesn’t bother to turn her back as she changes; she’s never been shy about her body and her best friend’s seen it all before anyway.

Maria’s gaze is on Carol’s breasts when Carol looks up from shrugging off her bra, reaching for her ratty band nightshirt.

“Mm?” Carol raises a brow.

“You’ve grown, is all,” Maria shrugs, and then smirks, “Getting kind of sexy there, Carol.”

“You like it so much, you can wear it,” Chuckling, Carol tosses the bra at her as well.

Fielding it, Maria’s reply is not quite as teasing as she expects, “That’s not what I like.”

The first time they have sex, Carol doesn’t know how to tell Maria just how much she wants her best friend to grasp hold of her hair and pull. They’re pretty clumsy at the whole thing, snickering and fumbling at each other through their clothes, failing to keep up a rhythm. Carol’s fingers lose and then relocate Maria’s clit.

“O-oh – don’t stop – _Carol_ –”

Carol congratulates herself that at least she achieves her objective of getting her best friend to come.

“_Hah_ – _ah_ – My turn now,” Maria’s thumb catches Carol’s nipple seemingly by accident as she goes to brush Carol’s hair away from her face. Maria glances down at the swell of Carol’s breasts beneath her crumpled t-shirt for a moment, biting her lip, before her gaze continues further down.

Carol catches her hand.

“You can –” She still can’t quite find the words for it, “Maria, you _can_ –” 

“Great, then I will,” Maria grins up at her and delves her other hand down deeper between Carol’s legs, fingers questing until they sink inwards _wonderfully_, “You realise you’re in for it now.”

“Oh – _yes_,” Gasping, Carol arches her back in delight, even if it’s not quite what she meant.

Six years and what feels like a lifetime later, Maria gets her hands full of Carol’s breasts, squeezing and kneading just perfectly, pebbled nipples rubbing against the palms of her warm hands.

“Yes – yes –” Carol is mouthing at Maria’s hair, her temple, her cheek, tongue catching at the corner of Maria’s smile before investigating her best friend’s lips.

“Like this?” Maria plucks at Carol’s nipples, making Carol’s whole body sing and her hips grind down against the firm thigh in between her legs.

“Yes,” Carol has more words, although she can’t quite recall most of them, “Yes, this – _this_ –”

“Uh-huh, I got you,” Maria slides her hands up to bury them in Carol’s hair before tugging slowly, firmly, hard enough for Carol to really _feel_ it; precisely the right amount.

Shuddering through orgasm against her best friend’s leg, Carol reaches down to open her sex up herself for more contact, rocking against her in search of a second.

“So greedy,” Maria grins wickedly.

“Always,” Carol slumps against her when she’s come again, panting for a minute, before working her way down her best friend’s body.

“Mm,” She spends a long time mouthing at Maria’s breasts, sucking her nipples, running her tongue over them before blowing, seeing how tightly she can get them to pebble, trying to get Maria to squirm.

“Hey!” Maria can’t stop laughing when Carol does the same to her belly button, “_Tickles_.”

“_Heh_, right, come on you,” Carol encourages her best friend to hoist her ankles over Carol’s shoulders, “Let’s see where else tickles.”

“I wonder where,” Maria loses her laughter to a gasp as Carol opens her up, moaning as she laps at her clit, crooking her fingers inside her best friend slow and deep before withdrawing, sliding them back in alongside her tongue.


End file.
